


When the cat's away the mice will play

by Galgenvogel



Series: Grimm's Fairy Tales [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Dubious Consent, I swear it's not what it looks like, M/M, Masturbation, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galgenvogel/pseuds/Galgenvogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something Michael needs to get out of his system.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	When the cat's away the mice will play

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless smut.
> 
> I've actually written a lot of background stuff, so I just thought I'd put them into a series.  
> So, you should read [the first part of the series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3661659?view_full_work=true) before anything else

  
"Scofield, there's no fucking way I'm leaving while Theodore is still in the infirmary!", Grimm shouted furiously into Michael's face.  
"Then I guess we'll leave without you." 

Grimm kicked the open the door to the storage and pushed Michael in by the neck. When the door shut behind them he had the engineer already pressed face first against the concrete wall, securing his arms roughly behind his back.

  
"You probably didn't have the chance to engage in some... Leisure activity for quite some time now, with setting up the plan and all.", the German breathed down Michael's neck. "I don't judge you, Scofield. I get it. Being handed from one foster family to another most likely made him the only thing constant in your life."  
"How do you know about that -", the engineer's breath caught in his throat as Erich drove his hips against the other man's rear and Michael's dick rubbed hard against the wall.  
"You should tell him. Maybe he'd even like the idea."

  
"This is none of your business!" Michael bit out fiercely. Erich now went on to circling his hard crotch against Michael's ass. The engineer let out a quiet moan. And Erich chuckled.  
"This fucking turns you on?" It had been far too long since _anyone_ had touched Michael in that way. In any way. "I can't fucking stand you, Scofield.", Grimm snarled into his ear.  
"Don't worry - it's mutual.", Michael returned despisingly in last attempt to save his dignity. But it fell down with his trousers to his ankles. He couldn't help it. All this piled up frustration, anger and worrying about the escape tomorrow.

  
Michael hadn't been with a man since college. The engineer hoped the other man would go slow, but didn't want to admit it for the world. Erich held the other man's right arm uncomfortably tight behind his back while pressing Michael's head against the wall. Grimm's skin boiled as it pressed into Michael. "Scofield, you have done this before, right?"  
"Wet it at least!", Michael shouted. But Erich just giggled and moved in further. "No."

  
"You're a fucking asshole - Ah!", Michael suddenly gasped at the intrusion. "No - I'm the fucking dick, you're the asshole -" Erich was now pressing hard against his prostate. "Sh - shit -", the engineer breathed when the German didn't relent.  
"And I know how to use it." He drew back and pushed in hard. Michael slumped against the wall. Erich kept him pinned there with ruthlessly demanding thrusts completely careless of Michael's pleasure. "This is what you yearn for, isn't it? Losing control - being used like a common whore -" Michael quivered as a strong hand closed around his throat.

"Are you always this gentle?", Michael bit out mockingly. He tried to steady himself as best as he could, so his own cock wouldn't scratch against the concrete.  
"You could've had this - with Theodore, you know -" Then Erich's full weight pressed him into the wall again. Michael gasped for air. "What would big brother say if he knew?"

Nothing more was said from this point on. Michael was tasting the forbidden fruit. He was being fucked, utterly fucked by a murderer. He was biting his lip, trying to surpress his moans, breathing through the pleasure building up inside him.  
The German evidently had no intention of touching him. He just wanted to wrap Michael around his cock and fuck himself senseless. So the engineer touched himself, pumping slowly up and down his own shaft.  
Grimm knew how to use it, alright. No way denying that. The engineer suddenly moaned. It was rough, it hurt and it was the best sex Michael ever had. He lost himself completely in the sensations, pushed back to meet every thrust and arched when he felt he couldn't take it anymore.

By now he was merely holding his cock, not able to take up any pace to work himself whatsoever. He sobbed helplessly into the wall.  
Erich held him firmly by the throat and pushed his head back to rest on the hitman's shoulder. Michael arched into the other body, pressing his palms against the wall, losing track of everything around him. Grimm's thrusts became erratic and Michael's sobs turned into screams when the white beams started to coat the concrete in front of him.

The German's movement faltered and he groaned into Scofield's ear, thrusted once, twice, shot deep into him and stilled. Michael's hands were aimlessly roaming over concrete by now, but caught himself when Erich suddenly pushed him away and off his dick.  
It had been quick and messy. Though Michael wouldn't admit it, it was exactly what he had needed. Erich carelessly shoved the other man aside, turned around to tug himself back in, slung the door open and left Michael panting into the wall with warm wetness between his legs. None of them looked back.

 

Michael released his forearm from his teeth. His heart was pounding in his throat and he desperately tried to calm his breath, so he could listen into the silence. Hopefully he didn't wake Sucre. Not as if he had never heard the Puerto Rican jerk off over his head before, but he didn't want it to be the other way around. He slowly fetched a tissue to clean his stomach and hand. Never in his life had he felt so disgusted with himself. But he really had needed to get that out of his system.

 

 


End file.
